Merry Christmas
by xxxmxxx
Summary: Small one shot of the cast sharing Christmas together at Setos house.


Merry Christmas one and all!

Thought I'd write up a little one shot for the festive fun ^.^

* * *

"Why did I ever agree to this?"

Seto sat watching as Yuugi and Ryou begun to lay out the piles of presents that that'd been delivered to the mansion earlier that day. It was currently Christmas Eve and for some reason Seto had previously agreed to allow them to have christmas at him place. Now that he was thinking more clearly he realised Mokaba must have been behind this idea as well. He sighed and turned back to his laptop, frowning as Jou walked over and closed over the lid.

"What?" he snapped, eyes narrowing slightly in annoyance though softened slightly at the childish grin on his boyfriend's face.

"It's Christmas Eve! Leave work for now alright?" he smirked and softly kissed him for a moment before rushing over to help out Yuugi and Ryou, Bakura and Yami walking in with even more boxes. For people who weren't rich there such seemed to be a lot of presents. Seto placed his laptop to one side before standing and examining the current layout of his living area. It looked a lot like santas grotto now that Yuugi and Ryou had gotten to it. Anzu and Shizuka had covered the room in tinsel and snow globes and currently sat telling one another stories as Honda slept on the edge of the sofa. Across from them sat Marik who was finishing wrapping up a present as his

* * *

sister stood in the doorway looking slightly annoyed at all the nose inside the room. Melvin was now arguing with Bakura over where to put some of the presents with Yami trying to stop them from breaking into a fight. Jou was now helping Mokuba finish off his own presents and Yuugis grandfather had came down now to fetch a drink, laughing softly at the excited scene in the room. Seto personally felt as though his head was about to explode. Still. Jou and his brother were happy.

"Shouldn't we be going to sleep now?" Isis was saying, crossing her arms as she glanced across the room. Even if Seto had been thinking the same thing he knew it was the wrong thing to say as everyone gave her a cold look before returning back to what they had been previously doing.

"Thirty minutes then bed" he decided to say, to save Isis from any more glares. Of course his statement was met with groans and Yuugi and Ryou began sorting out the presents at a faster pace while talking happily between themselves. It was the first christmas that Seto was about to have with so many people around. Actually it was going to be the first Christmas in a while were he hadn't worked either. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and quickly sent out an email to his employees. He had a feeling if his brother or Jou found anyone working tomorrow then he would never hear the end of it.

"And done!" Yuugi cried out happily, yawning a little as Yami wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the side of his neck gently.

"Good" he whispered, "Now let's go to bed Aibou" he smirked and lead him off, Yuugi blushing as he waved goodnight to everyone.

One by one everyone slowly drifted off to the guest rooms they were staying in until only Seto, Jou, Mokuba, Bakura and Ryou were left. Ryou was sat sipping on a cup of tea with Bakura waiting impatiently for him to finish as Jou and Mokuba played a fighting game on some game console. Seto walked over and joined them all on the sofa, narrowly avoiding toppling over the piles up f presents on the edge marked for...him? He blinked and turned to look more closely. For some reason he hadn't really expected to get anything off anyone other than maybe Jou and Mokuba.

"Oi" Ryou complained before softly yawning, "No looking until tomorrow"

"Bed" Bakura snapped, lifting Ryou up into his arms and hurrying out before he could protest. Seto smiled and for a moment just laid back and listened to Jou and Mokuba argue over some type of special attack that they had apparently agreed not to be used. After a few more moments of listening to them bicker he finally stood, crossed over to the television set and turned off the power.

"Bed now"

"Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" Mokuba yawned, Seto glancing at Jou who grinned and lifted the boy into his arms, making him squeal in surprise.

"Course you can kiddo!"

* * *

To say it was cute to see Yuugi so much excited would be an understatement. Yami gazed over towards the clock that glowed softly. The time showed as five am and yet he wouldn't be too surprised to get no more sleep tonight. Smirking, he pulled Yuugi back down to his side and tackled him to the bed, grinning at the exciting squeaks he received in response. He smirked and leant down, softly kissing Yuugi before smirking.

"You should be quiet. You might wake everyone else up"

"That's kind of the plan" he laughed happily, "I want everyone to enjoy today. It'll be the first Christmas with everyone we love and care for"

"I'm starting to understand why you love this holiday now, aibou" he smiled and kissed him once more, "Shall we go and round everyone up then?"

Yuugi blinked and seemed to just lay there examining Yamis face before smiling as there was a knock of the door, a sleeply Ryou opening the door, rubbing at his eyes as he wondered inside. Yami sighed and rolled off Yuugi, wrapping a bathrobe around his body as Bakura followed Ryoy inside the room.

"He barely slept at all" the thief grumbled as Yami laughed and tossed him a robe.

"Yuugi didn't either. They'll fall asleep later I bet"

"No we won't!", he laughed softly and hugged into Ryou as he sat on the edge of the bed yawning, "Just give us a few moments to wake up. Then we'll go awaken the rest of the house" he grinned as Ryou laughed weakly and gave another soft yawn, Bakura shaking his head in slight annoyance. Yami though was finding all of this rather enjoyable. He sat and waiting for their other halves to pull themselves together before helping them to awaken the rest of the house, himself and Bakura deciding to wake up Melvin by themselves, rightfully guessing that he wouldn't be a morning person. Weakening him resulted in racing back towards the living area before they could be murdered. By the time the three of them arrived everyone else was already gathered and a few sleepy servants were also awake and serving out a few snacks and drinks for the guests though Seto quickly sent them off back to bed for a few hours.

Yuugi and Ryou quickly took over. As Mokuba was the youngest he got to open his presents first, though was helped by a very enthusiastic Jou as Anzu took pictures - which she did throughout the rest of the day too. Amongst his presents was new cards from Yuugi and Ryou, a duelling disk from Seto and Jou and lots of candy from Anzu and Shizuka. Honda had gotten him a large teddy that he was now sitting in as he looked through his new duelling cards. Seto smiled a little as he watched him. He seemed rather pleased with his gifts and was happily discussing the cards with Yami as Yuugi glanced at Seto.

"Alright your turn now" he grinned, Seto shrugging slightly.

"I can wait"

"No big brother open your gifts!" Mokuba grinned and sat up more to watch, Anzu smirking as she prepared to take the pictures. Realising that he was defeated, Seto turned to the presents beside him and begun to open them, trying to ignore the intensive looks he was now receiving from them all. Isis sat smiling and looking more relaxed than he'd ever seen her. Seto, the man who was richer than anyone else inside the room was now the proud owner of junk he'd never have bought himself. From his little brother he'd received a plushie of a blue eyes white dragon that he liked a lot more than he would ever admit to anyone. Jou had gotten him a new wallet which was pretty good quality. He smiled a little before frowning as Yami handed him an envelope.

"This whole Christmas thing is new to me so erm yeah" he shrugged slightly, Seto glancing between him and Yuugi before opening the envelope and laughing slightly. Inside was a coupon book, only this was marked with requests for a duel. Smirking, he tore one off and handed it to Yami.

"Thanks. I'll duel you after lunch then"

"Fine if you want to lose that badly" he smirked back, Yuugi laughing softly before smirking at Yami.

"Your turn now" he giggled and pulled him down to sit beside him, Yami slightly surprised before reaching over and beginning to open his presents, blushing slightly as Anzu sat down to take some pictures. He leant against Yuugi as be begun. His presents included new duelling cards from Yuugis grandfather, new deck holder from Mokuba, a leather coat from Anzu and a customized duelling disk from Seto. He thanked everyone he received gifts from, playing with the pendent he'd received from Yuugi, which was a smaller replica of their puzzle only in silver. He grinned and pulled Yuugi into his arms, holding him close as the boy squealed happily. Seto rolled his eyes slightly though had to admit that it was a little fun to spend the day with everyone.

Next was Jou who was like an excitable child. He received a plushie of red eyes black dragon off Mokuba which he was hugging into as he continued to open the rest of his presents. From Honda he received a yo yo which caused both he and Yuugi to laugh a little, from his sister he received a new phone and from Yuugi he got a collection of board games to help him to improve apparently. Seto smirked a little in amusement as the three friends bickered, before he handed over his own gift - keys to a new car which resulted in a loud cry of joy before he was flattened. Shizuka laughed, shaking her head as she watched them, Ryou gazing at Bakura.

"You want to go next?"

"People got me stuff?"

"Of course" Ryou giggled softly before directing him to his presents, Yami moving to one side to give them space. By now Melvin had awoken and stood against the wall with his arms wrapped around Marik tightly. Bakura sighed a little. Thieves weren't one to enjoy being the centre of attention but he sensed Ryou's excitement so continued on, opening presents as they were handed to him. Amongst those he received was new daggers from Melvin and Yami, which earned them both questioning looks from their Hikaris. He grinned as he tested the blades, Ryou rolling his eyes slightly. He received chocolates from the girls and hand made cookies from Mokuba. From Ryou, much like Yuugi had done, he received a small silver pendant of the millennium ring. Smiling, he pulled the boy into his lap and held him close as Anzu begun to open her own presents, Yuugi taking over the role of taking the pictures.

She smiled a little as she sat and opened her gifts, receiving new makeup from Shizuka, beaded bracelets from Yuugi and a silver necklace from Ryou. She hummed happily before pausing as she picked up Yamis' gift, the man currently busy helping Mokuba set up his duelling disk so wasn't aware of how badly she was blushing as she opened the box and saw the golden hairpin inside. It was really pretty and looked rather expensive. "it's from me and Mana" Yami spoke up, "it used to belong to her. We thought you'd like it"

"I love it" she smiled before hugging him tightly, "Tell her thanks from me kay?". He nodded and gently returned her hug, Ryou yawning and half resting against Bakura as he motioned for Marik to open his gifts next. He nodded a little and sat down to open them, laughing a little as Melvin watched over him. Amongst his gifts were manga from Yuugi, cards from Seto, a decorative dagger from Bakura and cookies from Anzu. From Melvin he received a box containing items that his sister was never allowed to see and which caused him to turn bright red and attack his Yami in embassment, Bakura and Yami glancing at the grin on Melvins face and shaking their heads in disappointment. The man was unbelievable. Isis seemed to have guessed just what his little brother may have received as she too had now turned a bright red.

Silently, Honda begun to open his presents since the attention was more or less now focused on the blushing Marik. He was still half asleep but smiled as Shizuka sat down beside him to watch over, Anzu bringing herself over to take pictures. He received a lot of candy from the girls and Mokuba, cards from Yuugi with a promise from Yami to be taught how to play duel monsters better. Shizuka had made him a small cake along with buying him a new coat to wear. He smiled as he tried it on, Shizuka clapping happily.

"Glad it fits! I tried asking Jou for help but he's so useless at clothes shopping!"

"Because you wouldn't tell me who it was bloody for!" Jou quickly replied from where he laid next to Seto, just gazing at the keys to his new car.

"Because I didn't want you to tell him what I got!"

"Thank you Shizuka" Honda grinned and pulled her close, ignoring his friends glare as he softly kissed his girlfriend, Shizuka squeaking in surprise as she blushed brightly.

Meanwhile Bakura pulled over Ryou's presents and gave his sleeply hikari a small nudge. "Alright sleepy head you need to open yours now" he laughed softly as Ryou yawned and forced himself to sit up more.

"Mmkay" he yawned and slowly, with a little help from Bakura begun to open up his own gifts. From Yuugi he received a kit to make new rpg models, a collection of horror novels from Marik, candy from Seto and a MP3 player from Yami. He smiled and placed everything to one side, Bakura handing him over the present from his silently. Curious, he unwrapped the gift and gave a small gasp. Inside was a replica of Bakura's red coat from his old life. He blushed, running a hand over the soft frantic before turning and hugging Bakura tightly. "Thank you,

Kura" he whispered happily before leaning up and softly kissing him, Bakura holding him closer as he slowly deepened their previously innocent kiss.

In an attempt to ignore the various couples now making out around her, Isis begun to open her own presents, knowing they at least would be safe from resulting in similar reactions. She smiled as she placed on the new gold necklace from her brother, receiving perfume from Yuugi and a golden amulet from Yami. By the time she was finished all the couples seem to have calmed down a little too and she gave a small smile as she placed with the golden stars of her new necklace, watching as Marik lead Melvin over to his presents. She just hoped there wasn't anything else that was about to send them off again. She wasn't quite sure what the limit was of watching your brother and his partner make out before it'd make her sick. Sure she was glad that Marik and Melvin got on so well, that her brother had found someone to be happy with but did they have to be so openly public about their affection levels?

Luckily it seemed Marik was more sensible than Melvin. He received books from Ryou, chocolates from Yuugi, a new cloak from Bakura. From Marik he received a new dagger, Isis sighing a little but feeling a little relieved that it wasn't something worse. Melvin though soon fixed that by pulling Marik close and soon making out with him once again, pinning him up against the wall. "can't you two keep your hands off one another for five bloody minutes!" she snapped no longer able to contain her anger. Melvin smirked and lifted Marik up into his arms, walking out of the room quickly, Seto making a mental note to avoid the guest quarters for a while.

That left only Yuugi then.

Though he was half sleeping in Yami's arms by now. Yami hummed softly and kissed his cheek, nuzzling into the side of his neck to try and waken him. It took a few tries but he eventually sat up and stretched, Ryou handing over his presents with a small smirk. He sat in Bakura's lap quite happily munching into his candy. Yuugi yawned but happily began to open up his presents, helped a little by Yami who also accepted the drink offered to him by the servants who by now had awoken to prepare lunch.

From Ryou he received a new chain for the puzzle as well as new cards, from Anzu a supposedly impossible to complete jigsaw puzzle, yoyos from Jou and Honda, handmade candy from Shizuka and a customized duelling disk from Seto, his with pale purple lights where Yami's had a pale red. He smiled and thanked everyone before glancing up at Yami who, looking slightly nervous, handed him over a small box, Ryou, Anzu and Shizuka all gasping and holding their hands over their mouths as Yuugi gazed between them all looking a little confused.

Yami smiled weakly and kissed his cheek as he opened up the small box and gazed confused at the small golden ring, recognising it as one of Yami's he'd worn back when he was pharaoh. Yami smirked a little, taking the ring out and gently sliding it onto Yuugi's finger as he attempted to ignore all the other bodies in the room though if felt as though everyone was now closer and watching them carefully. Yuugi by now had turned bright red as his mind slowly calculated what was going on. Yami smirked and kissed him before turning to face him, suddenly feeling nervous even though he'd been mentally preparing himself for this event all day. He'd even gone out of his way to ask Yuugi's grandfather for permission.

"You know, most records show that ancient Egypt was the first custom to use engagement rings and hold marriage in such high regards" he smirked as Yuugis eyes appeared to grow even wider than normal, Yuugi reaching out and grabbing hold of his hand tightly as Yami took a deep breath, "Aibou. You are my world and my light. Would you do me the honor of becoming my erm husband?" he blushed, Yuugi squeaking before throwing himself into his arms and hugging into him tightly as he broke down into tears, just nodding frantically as he was finding words impossible to form.

"Right" Bakura sighed and dragged himself to his feet, "Enough of this mushy bullshit. Let's get drunk already"

* * *

Merry Christmas one and all :)


End file.
